The Hidden Secret
by Dracs-Bac
Summary: We all know the, a bit weird, Luna Lovegood right? But what if that was just an act? What if under the weirdness there is a big secret, a secret no one can ever know. Please R
1. The Beginning

**This is my first HP fanfic.**

**I do not own etc**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 1**

Luna brushed back the strand of hair that lay in front of her face. She placed her face against the cold glass of the window. The train began to start. She was safe. No more nights looking behind her and no more nights sleeping it rough. She was off to Hogwarts. But Hogwarts wasn't all fun and games she had to act everyday. She had to act a character that was quite mad. She better start then. She sighed and out of her bag she brought a copy of 'The Quibbler'. Nothing in 'The Quibbler" was ever true but she had to pretend to believe it seeing as she pretended her dad was the editor. The editor wasn't her dad he just had the same surname as her. She had planned this too so no one would expect . . . no one would expect. She shook her head.

'I am not going to be myself remember! I am Luna Lovegood!'

She turned 'The Quibbler' upside down and hid behind it. A few minute later she heard the compartment door slide open and the sound of three people come in. Curious she looked up and a unpleasant sight met her eyes. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stood in the doorway.

"You weren't supposed to leave!" hissed Malfoy.

"Leave where?" Luna replied, pretending to read 'The Quibbler'.

"You know where!" Malfoy said dangerously. He was talking so no one would overhear them.

"No Malfoy, I don't so when you come up with the right vocabulary to tell me what you're on about but in the mean time would you kindly leave"

She didn't have to act with Malfoy. She didn't have to act all day dreamy and stupid. Malfoy knew that she wasn't Luna Lovegood but he didn't know who she actually was. This was a good point seeing as if he did . . . well lets just say if he did she would probably be dead by now.

"Go back or I'll, I'll . . . " He tried to find a something horrid he could say.

"You'll what? Run to Daddy? Whoops my mistake you're Daddy is in prison isn't he?" Luna said in a mock baby face.

"You've got a nerve!" Malfoy yelled, his voice no longer quiet. He grabbed for his wand and yelled.

"REDUCTO!"

Luna was too slow. She was slammed against the glass making it crack slightly. Stars obscured her vision but she wasn't going to let Malfoy win. She jumped up and pointed her wand at him and yelled.

"STUPIFY!"

Crabbe and Goyle yelled as Malfoy fell to the ground. They grabbed for their own wands but Luna put her wand on them.

"Take Malfoy and get out my train compartment," She said.

They did as they were told. When they had gone Luna slumped down onto a seat. She smiled slightly. Two – nil to her. First she had escaped and now she had a won a duel. She heard the compartment door slide open again. Not them again! She looked up and saw Ginny and Neville sideling in.

"You don't mind do you Luna? It just everywhere else is full," Ginny, asked

Luna smiled, making her eyes big and round, and then dived back under 'The Quibbler'. An unpleasant silence filled the cabin until Ginny said,

"Have you seen how many books we had to get?"

Happy for an excuse to talk Luna put down 'The Quibbler' and said

"I know, do you have any idea why we need them?" She said in the same mysterious voice.

"Not a clue," Ginny said and then she said in a low voice " A started reading one book called 'Facts and Rumours' and in the Rumours section it said Harry may have a sibling!"

Luna sat up straight.

"Really?" Luna said in the same mysterious voice. This was interesting.

"Yeah, I only read a bit of it because it said it was a rumour and I kind of felt weird about reading a school book before we got to school"

Luna nodded. Neville spoke suddenly.

"What if it's not a rumour?"

"Of course it's a rumour wouldn't Dumbledore have told Harry that he had a sibling?" Ginny said.

Luna listened to the conversation.

"Maybe he didn't for Harry's own good," Neville answered.

"Good point" Luna said.

Neville smiled as if it was the first time anyone had said that too him.

"Anyway . . . Luna why was Malfoy dragged out of here unconscious?" Ginny asked.

"Oh that . . . he was being a right cow so I just used some DA tactics" She smiled. Ginny nodded.

"Is the DA going to continue this year?" Neville asked.

"Well if we have a proper teacher maybe not" Ginny replied.

"It would be cool if it could continue" Luna said in her normal boring voice.

The others nodded. After a few minutes Neville and Ginny started talking about the holidays so Luna picked up 'The Quibbler'. She didn't read it though. She pretended to get a microscope out of her bag but actually slipped 'Facts and Rumours' behind her magazine. Just as she began to read the train shuddered to a halt and started jerking. The lights went out and Luna shoved everything she had into her bag.

"What's happening?" said a voice. It was Neville's.

"I don't know" said Ginny.

"Maybe Dementors again?" Luna suggested.

Ginny and Neville but shivered. Luna was closest to the door and she heard it slide open.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked.

Luna looked up. A hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her out of the compartment. She tried to scream. She kicked about but her feet didn't come in contact with anything. Something hard hit her head and all went black.


	2. He Knows Too Much

**Thanks for the reviews Master Wolfie and Daughter of Darkness. Daughter of Darkness that is a lot of questions and hopefully this chapter will give you some of the answers but I can't tell you all of the answers or it would give away the plot. Lol. Thanks again you guys!**

**I do not own etc.**

"Luna?" said a voice inside the compartment.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know"

Ginny and Neville wandered were Luna had got to. Someone had come in and then gone out and dragged Luna along with them. The door slid open again.

"Don't hurt me!" squeaked Neville.

"Why would I hurt you?" replied a voice.

"Who are you?" said Ginny.

"Santa Claus! Who do you think?"

"I can't see LUMOS!" cried another girl's voice.

In the doorway were Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh did you see Luna?" Neville asked.

"No why?"

"Well I think she just got dragged out the compartment"

"What!" All three of them yelled.

"Well one minute she was here and the next she wasn't, someone came in, we don't know who, and the next she had vanished"

"Well would have taken Luna?" asked Ron sitting down next to Ginny.

"Well Malfoy earlier got dragged out of here unconscious . . . "

"I bet it was him then" said Harry

"Doubt it" said Hermione.

"Why are you always on horrible peoples side" Ron asked her.

"Well Ron, I just saw Malfoy he was unconscious in the luggage carrier"

"Oh . . . " said Ron.

They all agreed to go out in the corridor and look for her. When they were out in the corridor. Malfoy suddenly appeared.

"Looking for someone?" He sniggered.

"No" they all said.

He smiled faintly and went into his compartment.

"See Hermione he did do it!" Ron said.

"Your proof is?"

"Well that, what he just said"

"I didn't hear him say I have taken Luna did you?" Hermione said.

"Well no but . . . but it's called reading between the lines!"

Hermione ignored him and carried on searching. The carriage still wasn't moving and it was pitch black. Hermione's wand light hit a pair of feet but they were quickly dragged out of view.

"THERE!" she yelled.

She pointed her wand forward and saw a tall man. Almost like it was on a timer the lights came back on. The man stared at them and the look of hatred was so frightening that it really made them want to just run for it. He disappeared with a loud 'POP'.

Luna woke with a start. She was back in the compartment and the train was moving again with its lights on. In her compartment were Ginny, Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Ginny said.

Luna shook her head and felt a sharp pain. She raised her hand and felt a bruise. All in the compartment were looking at her. She was glad when the train slowed to a stop. When she got off the train she tried to find a carriage as far away from the Gryffindor's as possible. She found a carriage by herself and was just deciding to try and read 'Facts and Rumours' when three very unpleasant people boarded the carriage. They boarded just as the Thestrels started pulling the carriage towards the tall castle ahead. Luna ignored them; they may not have spotted her.

"Hello, Luna" said a cold voice.

Luna ignored him. Malfoy was just trying to pick a fight and she wasn't going to rise to it.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue?"

"Malfoy if you're looking for a fight I am not the one who's going to play along, you see I've already beaten you twice why should I do it again?"

She smiled and turned to look out the window. Something sharp pricked her eye. 'Bother' she thought. Her blue contacts were falling out. She couldn't let them fall out in front of Malfoy then he would know who she was very easily. No one else would if they fell out but he would certainly. Making sure her back was fully turned to Malfoy and his cronies she put her contacts back in. She didn't need contacts but it was part of her disguise. It was a pain but she had to wear them. Turning back around she saw Malfoy smiling while Crabbe whispered something in his ear. She looked around the carriage. Why was he smiling nothing seemed to be out of place? Crabbe finished talking and Malfoy nodded.

"Who was the guy on the train Luna?" he said smoothly.

"What guy?" asked Luna.

"They guy would made all the lights went out and everything stop"

"Well I am not the one who keeps in touch with deatheaters, you tell me"

Malfoy glared at her.

"You think you're so clever Luna, but you're not, I'll find out who you really are and when I do I'll tear you to shreds. I already have a clue, you asked to be put in Ravenclaw. You weren't even considered going in there yet you begged to go in there. I am already having way there to making your life a total misery."

Luna nodded smiling. The carriage was getting closer to Hogwarts.

"Yes I am so terrified I am trembling but remember this Malfoy, you're dad messed with things he didn't know and look were it got him. A cell in Azkaban!"

She sniggered. The train stopped and she went staright to the door carrying her heavy luggage behind her. Malfoy came up behind her.

"I know something else too" he whispered.

"And what would that be?" Luna asked and as she got off the carriage she heard him whisper.

"See ya, Sarah"


	3. Life

_**Hi, thanks for the reviews:**_

_**Daughter of Darkness 777 - :D I don't mind questions. And your story was good and I was sorry to here you were ill. Hope you're well enough to read this. Thanks again.**_

_**The Lady of The 4leafed Clover – Thanks for reviewing and you said you thought you knew who she was, so if you review again could you like persuade a way for me not to make it as obvious lol. Thanks again. **_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own etc**_

Luna stepped off the carriage. Had she heard what she had thought she'd heard? Looking over her shoulder she saw Malfoy watching and quickly turned her head. If he thought she was worried then he'd know he was right. She started walking in a straight line towards the castle. Unfortunately she was one of the first to get to the castle and so she bumped into Peeves.

'_Its Loony Lovegood, _

_Loony, Looney, Lovegood' _

Luna ignored him. She walked in a straight line towards the main hall. She ignored Peeves even went he started chucking bits of wood at her.

"_You're no fun!" _he finally yelled, as she walked into the main hall, and

he zoomed off back to torment other Hogwarts students.

She sat down at the Ravenclaw table. The hall quickly filled up. And the sorting began. It was very boring the sorting but it was soon over and done with and they finally were able to enjoy a massive feast.

Luna was sitting next to her friend Patria Blueberry. Patria was just as crazy as Luna was supposed to be and sometimes Luna found herself longing not to be in hiding and to have some sane conversation. Patria was very nice but just a bit weird. She was talking about how Muggles had green blood. Luna perfectly well they didn't but she was nodding along.

"Luna!" said a voice in her ear.

"What?" said Luna waking out of her daydream.

"I just asked you what you thought on the matter!"

"I totally agree with the green blood thing." She replied.

"We've gone off that subject, I said about Quidditch training, I'd love to be a beater, what do you think?"

Finally some sane conversation Luna thought.

"Yeah go for it,"

Luna loved Quidditch but the Chasers on the team had all been already picked and with Malfoy knowing so much she better keep everything just Luna Lovegood like.

"I play beater at home. That's another thing my sister next year is coming to this school."

"Good, hope she is in Ravenclaw."

Patria nodded. She then started on her mash potato.

_**The Next Day . . . **_

Luna always went down to breakfast early. The sky outside was a cloudy grey and rain was pelting the windows. She felt someone watching her so she looked around. Malfoy was at the end of the Slytherin table. He saw her watching him and smirked. She quickly turned her head. No one else was on her table so took out 'Facts And Rumours' out of her bag. The front cover was a dark shade of purple with gold lettering across the top and bottom. She opened it and soon found the chapter Ginny had talked about on the train. She read.

_Harry Potter's Sibling?_

_A new investigation on the Potters life shows that the Potter lad may have a sibling, a twin to be exact. No such twin was found in the rubble of the Potters house so we think that she may have been taken away before anyone got there. Maybe by the Dark Lords most trusted supporter Sirus Black?_

Luna rolled her eyes. Sirus Black was not a deatheater. She had found out last year when he came to Harry's rescue. To go to Harry Potters aid he couldn't be a deatheater. She decided not to read on. Where was the evidence that Harry had twin? Maybe they didn't find a twin in the rubble of the house because there never was one? Then she heard a voice behind her.

"Luna, what are you reading?"

She turned around closing the book as well. He was just about to say something rude to Malfoy when she realised it wasn't Malfoy at all. It was Ginny.

"Oh Hi Ginny, just a textbook."

Ginny smiled.

"Ok, see you around."

Luna nodded. She got her timetable at 8 o'clock and realised first thing she had was Potions.

"Brilliant" muttered Luna sarcastically.

She picked up her bag and decided to go to the library before classes.

_**Sorry no cliff hangers at the end of this chapter. Please R&R. **_


	4. The Fight

**Alice L Longbottom – Thanks for reviewing :D and Luna won't tell the gang they'll find out.**

**Daughter of Darkness 777 – I'm glad to hear you're getting better. And with the Quidditch it is another secret. **

**Chesliemeanie2005 – This story is set in the 6th year so that's why Lucius Malfoy is in prison. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own . . . **

5 weeks of school had gone since the start of the term and Luna was finally getting back into acting the part. It was a Saturday and Luna was strolling down to Hogsmede. She was finally free from school, she was outside and didn't have to act or be annoyed by anyone. Or so she thought.

"Well, well look who it is?" said a cold voice.

'Great' thought Luna. He hadn't been bothering her all of those 5 weeks, why now? She turned around and saw Malfoy's cold eyes bearing into her.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Luna said.

"Temper, temper Sarah"

Luna looked around, looking to see if anyone could see them

"Stop calling me that!" she hissed.

"Why not? If it's not your name then why are you so touchy about it?"

Luna stormed away but Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"Who are you Sarah really?" Malfoy whispered in her ear. Luna pulled away from him. She suddenly realised that he wasn't with his best buddies. When she thought of it Crabbe and Goyle didn't actual know much. They didn't know she was called Sarah.

"Leave me alone Draco!" Luna said a bit more loudly

Fear spread through her. He looked her up and down smirking and then suddenly looked confused.

"What?" Luna asked.

"You're eyes are have blue have brown."

Luna put her hand to her eye and she realised her contacts had been slipping down her eyes. She quickly tried to run for it but Malfoy grabbed her.

"Oh no you don't"

Luna was scared out of her wits. She quickly pushed the contact back into place. She struggled trying to get free but Malfoy kept a firm grip on her arm.

"Malfoy!" Luna yelled.

"What?" he said grinning.

"Get off me!"

"Why?"

"You are such a sour loser." Luna said and she finally managed to get free.

"So your name is Sarah, you shouldn't be in Ravenclaw and you have brown eyes. Anymore clues you would like to tell me?"

"Shut your gob! Run home and moan to Daddy! Even those he is in prison! If you moan to him, you always get your way even if he is one the most hated people in the world! You're Pathetic!" Luna yelled over her shoulder.

"Don't insult my Dad!" Malfoy yelled back.

"Why not? You don't care for him do you? I mean the Malfoy family are known for only caring about themselves!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO!"

She then ran down the hill. She heard Malfoy running after her but she didn't turn her head because it would just slow her down. He caught up with her though. She turned her head around to hit him with another insult but he got there first. He didn't hit her with an insult but with a spell.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" (sorry not sure how to spell it)

When the spell had been fired the wand had been right at Luna's face so she was blasted 10 feet away from Malfoy and then into the ground. Malfoy still looked very angry. She tried to grab her wand but it had fallen out of her pocket when she had been hit. Malfoy picked it up and then snapped it.

"MALFOY!" She yelled.

"Who's pathetic now?"

He raised his wand again when he heard voices.

"MALFOY!"

Malfoy looked around. Three people were running down the hill. Luna looked up and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione running down the hill.

"What?" he said when they were close enough to hear.

"What the blazes do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked.

"Teaching, Looney here some manners. Is that a problem?" He asked.

"Yes! You can't go around beating Hogwarts students up whenever you feel like it!"

She looked at the ground.

"Luna? Is that you?"

Luna nodded and stood up, clutching her side. She didn't seem to be in much pain.

"Well at least we were here to stop you Malfoy before you did too much damage."

"To much damage?" Malfoy said and then he laughed. His hands had been curled in fists but now he opened them to show the remainder of Luna's wand.

"You lazy creep!" yelled Ron. Harry and Hermione nodded. Luna just looked at her feet.

"Malfoy you have crossed the line, I am reporting you to Professor McGonagall."

"I am so scared!" Malfoy said laughing, "Filthy little Mudblood!"

"MALFOY!" Ron and Harry yelled. They both darted forwards but Hermione flung out her hands to stop them.

"Don't," she hissed, " he only wants to provoke you."

"And he can't think up enough vocabulary for a proper insult." Luna said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all stared at her. They had never heard her speak like that. Malfoy look irritated. He glared at all of them and slouched off throwing the remainders of Luna's wand at Luna's face.

"He really get on my nerves," she muttered and then she looked up "Thanks for helping me"

They all smiled.

"Do you have another wand?" Harry asked.

"Yeah . . . you're not really going to report him are you? "

"Why shouldn't we?" Ron said.

"He deserves too be told off" Hermione said.

"I know" Luna said uncomfortable, "It's just that . . . it is going to make him madder . . . "

"Professor McGonagall will make sure he doesn't keep within ten feet from you, you can be sure of that." Hermione said.

Luna smiled.

"Have a nice time in Hogsmede then, thanks again,"

"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked.

"Err . . . no I just remembered I have some unfinished Tranfiguration homework to do."

Hermione looked disapproving but Harry and Ron looked like they new how it felt. They nodded.

"Thanks again" she said.

**Read and Review Please!**


End file.
